vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sechs (XBlaze)
Summary Sechs was one of the Ten Sages, and the main antagonist in XBlaze – Code: Embryo. He was the sole man who had mastered the sorcery of Gravity. His Drive was Deadly Sign. Cold, mysterious, and unreadable. No one could tell what Sechs was thinking, being silent and keeping all he could to himself. He spoke little, even to his fellow Sages, and when he did, each word was filled with a passively strong tone that gave off a sense of wisdom and enlightenment. Sechs demonstrated a small amount of cockiness and self-worth, finding that he was above fighting with some individuals, and didn’t wish to dirty his hands. Caring little for others, he even sent Acht to her death, barely caring as he did so. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax. Name: Sechs (Real name unknown) Origin: XBlaze Gender: Male Age: 20s Classification: Union, Socerer Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Sorcery, Limited Glyph Creation, Psychometry, Stealth Mastery, Information Analysis, Healing, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; Hinata couldn't regenerate her body after she was stabbed and destroyed by him), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hurt Embryo), Absorption, Sound Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Berserk Mode, Body Puppetry (Can force others to become Union), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Status Effect Inducement (His presence cause fear, paralysis and eventually causes a person to black out), Gravity Manipulation (Able to use gravity sorcery), Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Intervened with Hinata's soul and mind and create illusions), Empowerment (Grows stronger as the reset by Hinata continues), Power Nullification (Able to completely nullify phenomena intervention), Acausality (Type 1 and limited 3; Unaffected by phenomena intervention and is aware of the every version of himself) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Corruption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Claims that his crystal has no effect to him), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by Hinata's phenomena intervention), Disease Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Absorption and Absorption (Casually walked to Toya during every bad ending without getting affected by his passives), Void Manipulation (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by the intense heat from the cauldron), and Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: City level physically (Able to kill Tōya in every single bad ending in casual manner). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax (Completely nullified Hinata's phenomena intervention). Able to ignore conventional durability with his Drive. Speed: Supersonic (Kept up with Tōya casually) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Tōya at his full power can only scratch him) Stamina: High. Has comparable stamina to the likes of Drei and Acht. Range: Tens of meters with Kusanagi Standard Equipment: Demolition Manifestation Blade: Kusanagi Intelligence: Gifted. One of the Ten Sages, masters of Sorcery and Alchemy. Manipulative and is unpredictable even to to the likes of Soichirou. Weaknesses: If he gets damaged or killed in one timeline, he also get damaged or killed throughout countless parallel timelines. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sound Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Berserkers Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Empowerment Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7